Love Never Dies (stopped until further notice)
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: This is the sequel to The Rose with Everlasting Life. You have to read the first one first! Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome everyone! This is the start of the 10th Doctor and Rose getting to know each other once again. 3**_

**Doctor's POV**

"Why yes I am!" he sat up only to be shoved down by Rose sliding on top of him and staring him in the eye.

The Doctor looked her over, taking in her bushy hair and white satin nightgown. To be honest, as cute as she was, she terrified him because of the look in her eyes. She was scrutinizing him with her bright blue eyes and he could tell she didn't miss any details.

"Broken." she said softly.

"Yes. I know. I'm going to help you."

"No." then her lips pressed against his, the extra time energy flowing into her. Her hair returned to it's normal gold, her skin looked closer to a human's, and when she opened her eyes he could see that they were now a bright amber. "Broken." she repeated before passing out on top of him.

The Doctor chuckled and sat up carefully, moving Rose so he could carry her, and took her to her bedroom which was still by the medical area.

Jack followed. "What did she do?"

"I would have been quite sick had she not absorbed that extra energy. Now, I guess she just needs to sleep it off. Her mind might even be healing, but we won't know until she's awake."

**Rose's POV  
**_26 hours later. _

She sat up and stretched with a loud yawn.

After the daily ritual of showering, getting dressed, and brushing her teeth she left the room. There was only a slight detour when she discovered the the color of her body had changed yet again, but that was kind of an occupational hazard when you're the TARDIS.

When she reached the console room she saw Captain Jack talking to someone... New. He was pretty cute with his crazy brown hair that stuck up in multiple direction, dark chocolate eyes, and a large smile that seemed to light up the room.

"Rose!" Jack said loudly, hurrying over and hugging her tightly. "You really scared me there."

"Where's the Doctor." she asked instantly.

"He's over there" Jack pointed at the brown-hair man.

"Jack, this isn't funny. Where is he?"

"He regenerated Rose. To save you."

"No. Where is he?!"

"Rose," the 'Doctor' said softly as if he was going to frighten her. "I am the Doctor..." he reached out a hand hesitantly.

"No!" she screamed, shoving Jack away and darting back down the hallway.

She used her senses as the TARDIS to find any essence of her Doctor using her memories. She was directed to where all of the clothes were. When she entered a ache took over her heart and she slowly walked over to a dark, worn, leather jacket.

A loud, painful cry issued from her mouth. It was a sound that no human, animal, or alien had ever made before. She held onto the jacket as she curled into a ball on the floor sobbing. Her Doctor was gone.

Gone.

Forever.

"I love you!" she sobbed into the leather that held so many of her memories.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys. Sorry I haven't written much. My little sister (7) was diagnosed with Osteosarcoma otherwise known as bone cancer... She's going to lose her left femur and walking again is going to take a while to get back, but we're praying! **_

_**So, last time Rose realized that Her Doctor is gone and he was replaced with someone new... It'd be weird to be in her position don't'cha think?**_

_**Please review! I love to get new ideas for this story... I will end it with the 10th Doctor due to the fact I still haven't gotten to the 11th Doctor... I have to borrow Netflix and now with incoming doctor bills I'm so not getting Netflix for a while.**_

_**I was asked why the Doctor had to die in order for Rose to get well, and that little tidbit will be included in this chapter.**_

_**Okay everyone... I need to take a vote... What is I let Rose get pregnant with the Doctor's child and while Rose dies he can live with his child... What do you think? Yes child or No child?**_

_**On with the show!**_

**Doctor POV**

Rose had been hiding in the wardrobe for quite a long time now, but he couldn't go in there and face her fury. It wasn't his fault that the previous him decided to do the noble thing and die for her...

"Hey Doc!" Jack Harkness said with a huge grin full of his lunch.

"What do you need Jack?" he had his large glasses on and was looking the TARDIS over, but she seemed to be in pristine condition.

"Rose is in her room..." he said with a sing-song voice.

"And?"

"And she wants to talk to you."

"Why?" he asked, taking his head out of the machine parts.

Jack just shrugged and walked away.

The Doctor growled, the urge to just drop Jack off at some abandoned planet growing. He walked to Rose's room and knocked gently.

"Come in." she said, her voice thick.

He opened the door to find her on her bed caressing the worn leather jacket he once wore. "You needed me Rose?"

"Come here." she murmured.

He did so completely confused.

Rose took his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. After a minute tears welled up in her eyes. "So, he's gone." she released his face.

The Doctor nodded slowly.

"Why did he leave me?" she asked childishly.

"You were ill. You were mentally a child. He had to help you.

"How did his death help me?!" she screamed at him.

"The extra time, you absorbed it and the TARDIS healed thus healing you. He knew you needed the time that comes from after a regeneration. So, that's why he did it."

"I love him."

"And he loved you."

Her breath hitched at the past tense used for her first true love.

"I'm sorry Rose." he said quickly. "I wasn't thinking."

"That's what you two have in common." she said softly. "You never really think." she stood and looked at her pictures of her and Her Doctor. "I'm sorry I was so cruel to you." her voice was detached and void of all emotion.

The Doctor went and hugged her from behind. "Rose Tyler. Sweet, sweet Rose Tyler. Did you think I wouldn't be able to forgive you? I may be a new man, but I still have his memories of loving you."

"So, you remember our experiences?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yes. I do!"

She turned in his arms and looked at his face, her hands stroking his hair. "You look so different."

"I'm quite grateful I lost that daft old face."

"You really are more attractive." she smiled.

"Thank you Rose."

They just stared in each others eyes.

"Good lord! Just kiss already!" Jack yelled at them from the doorway.

The two sprang apart guiltily, the moment destroyed.

Jack chuckled as he walked away shaking his head.

The Doctor smiled at her one more time and left her room.

Maybe she could learn to love him.

_**What do you think? I freaking love Jack. Thank you for reading I'll try to update more frequently.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I changed my pen name. I once was dove-at-flight, but I am now The Lonely Goddess. Please don't be freaked. There has been no hacking. *bows* I am still me.**_

_**So, I have only received one answer to my last question Whether or not Rose and the Doctor should have a tiny baby with the outcome being Rose's death... That opinion was a little iffy, but in the end they said no. If you have already reviewed my story and can't review again please message me. If I don't get many opinions I'll just have to get very creative and go the way I like. I'm trying to give you all an opinion here...**_

_**I am also very sorry it took me forever to post. With a sister ailed with cancer it's hard to post really at all, but I am trying.**_

_**SHOULD ROSE DIE FOR HER BABY?**_

_**YES: 0**_

_**NO: 1**_

* * *

**The Doctor's POV  
**After speaking with Rose he had to deal with a werewolf in the time of Queen Elizabeth I. Well, it sure was an interesting adventure and Jack spent the entire time screaming like a child which just made the entire thing one of his favorite battles. Rose hated staying in the TARDIS unable to leave and she grilled both of the men for exactly what happened and put in her own comments often.

He could see her suffer so he went out of his way to bring her gifts every time they went somewhere.

Rose was currently sitting by the Heart of the TARDIS with her hair in front of her face. They had landed on top of Jackie's building so Rose could experience a physical body.

"Rose?" he asked a bit scared at the possibility of her crying.

"It's almost the same." she sniffed.

Damn. She was crying.

"What is?" he sat next to her, taking his large glasses off.

"The Heart. It's almost like the sun." her voice broke.

"Oh Rose. I am so, so sorry. I wish I had never given you that offer a second time."

Her head snapped up and fury sparked in her eyes. "What?"

"If I hadn't offered a second time you would have come with me. Your life would have been normal. You could still go outside."

"I don't regret accepting. I really don't Doctor." she stood and looked at the door. "I never would have forgotten that moment you told me to run."

"I'm sure you would have eventually."

"No one can forget the Doctor." she went to the door and opened it, her hand stopping at the threshold. "Let me leave!" she screamed. "Please! I can almost... Almost get out." she fell to her knees and started to sob. She truly had lost everything.

He went to her and held her close. "I am so sorry." he whispered, a lone tear falling down his own face. "I wish I could help you." he stroked her hair absently.

And that was how Jack found them several hours later. Sitting in the threshold of the TARDIS holding onto each other like they would break in two with out the other.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short. I'm tired and so full of feels I'd probably end up doing something that would make y'all hunt me down and kill me so it's over right there. **_


	4. Chapter 4

After a few months the Doctor noticed something a little weird about Rose. Her stomach was larger than normal. Almost like... There was a baby. A baby.

The Doctor pulled Jack Harkness to the side and rubbed his face. "Jack, Rose is pregnant."

Jack's face split into a wide grin. "Whoa ho ho! Doctor and Rose are gettin' it _on_!"

"Jack, be quiet." he sighed. "I don't want Rose to hear."

"Doctor. You really aren't used to me being the TARDIS huh?" Rose said softly from the doorway.

The Doctor jumped. "Rose!"

She just turned and walked away. "Don't follow me." she tossed over her shoulder.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his face with both hands.

* * *

**My inspiration for this story has died... *sigh***


End file.
